Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001
Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (カプコン バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ 2 ミリオネア ファイティング 2001, Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001) is a sequel to the fighting game Capcom vs. SNK, released in 2001. It is the sixth game in the Versus series. Like the original, it featured art by Kinu Nishimura and character art by Shinkiro. The game is a popular favorite among fans. Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game, but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Extreme Offense") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks simply by moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Many players felt that the EO version wasn't challenging enough, since special moves could now be performed so easily. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK 2 combines characters and gameplay elements from various Capcom and SNK fighting games, mainly the Street Fighter series and The King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Street Fighter III, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Shodown series. In contrast to the original Capcom vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "ratio." Instead, the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. Unlike the first game, which was based on The King of Fighters-style two-strength, four button system of punches and kicks, Capcom vs. SNK 2 is based on the three strength, six-button system of punches and kicks, native to the Street Fighter series, and the SNK characters have been tweaked to fit the 6-button style. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Capcom and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Characters * (Mid Boss) ** (Final Boss) *** (Secret 'Final Boss)' **** (Console only) Credits Original version Dreamcast Version Planner: Neo_G (H. Ishizawa), Takechan♥, ☆Oni-Suzuki☆, Mitsuaki Araki, Haman♥Satoru, Buruma (Kojimax) Visual Planner: Haruo Murata, Tomonori Ohnuma Programmer: Hyper Shinchan, Senor, Hard.Yas -Groove-, Yu Kawamura, Yanagi, Kumiko Morita, tencho, Yoji Mikami, ♥NAE♥Cham♥ Network Programmer: Tomohiro Ueno, Batayon, Masao MATSUMOTO, Miss, Tetsuy@ Koide, Kentaro★Kaneko, Kaz Yunde, Jun Matsumoto, Shin., Kohei Akiyama A.C.R. Programmer: Meijin, Hiro, Kobuta, Okaz@Kagawa, Kazuhito Nakai, Masakazu Matsusita, Hirotaka.A, Mikio, Hiroaki Watanabe, Shinichi.Y, Soji Seta, Zag2001, Kuwana, Katsumi Aoki Title Designer: Ukabin Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Shinkiro, Ikeno, Capcom Design Team Instruction Card Designer: Sakomizu, M★Ru, Y.Uchida Object Designer: G・Kamina, Zzak, Ikusan Z, akA maniA, Chimorin Shogun, Jun ★ Ikawa, Tomohiko Ohsumi, ★toshi@loveyuko★, RVT1000R (RC51), Yamancha, Hideya Takada, Rinboku, Hiranodaichi, Masatsugu Sato, Yoshihiko, Yo-He, A-Ko, Kana, Nara Effect Designer: Takep, Anz Background Designer: Chika Iwai, Yuki Kyotani, Tama, Saru, Kuwajima@C-ya, Goro Suzuki 2001, Inoyan, Naoko Niiyama, Ryo Uno, Akiko Hongou, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Kisabon, Chie Morisaki, Akiko Ohnishi, Youichi Tanoue, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Hiroyuki Imahori, Masanori Kajita Music Composer: Satoshi Ise Sound Designer: Masayuki Endo Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Dj: Hiroaki Asai Director: Hideaki Itsuno Assistant Producer: Takayoshi Terada, Kenji Itsuno Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Yasuhiro Kobayashi, Eiichi Yaji, H.Furubeppu, Kensuke Nakahara, kokoro, J.Nagai, Hagee, Akuta, Ojee, Shouden, Naoto Satou, Tsutomu Ikai, Yuriko Yamamoto, Michiyo Aoki, Takuya Shiraiwa, Shizuku Abe, Kaori Funyakoshi, Ayumi Comebara, Erik GENAZEA Suzuki, D44 (Bas), Knnit, Nuki♥Black, Xiao, DR.seno, Toshitaka Kawamoto, KIYOMATU★teacher, Ume-Zono : Bugcheck Team - Sarugakucho: Junnosuke Miyamoto, Akira Tateishi, Kouta Sasaki, Tatsuya Hasegawa, Kazuo Shouno, Hideki Ishizuka, Kohji Okada, Jinichi Tokutomi, Toshihiro Komiya, Takashi Kikuchi, Hiroshi Terada, Masafumi Chigusa, Ryuuji Kida, Jun Tamura All SNK Staff All Capcom Staff ...And You PS2 Version Planner: Neo_G (H. Ishizawa), Takechan♥, ☆Oni-Suzuki☆, Mitsuaki Araki, Haman♥Satoru, Buruma (Kojimax) Visual Planner: Haruo Murata, Tomonori Ohnuma Programmer: Hyper Shinchan, Senor, Hard.Yas -Groove-, Yu Kawamura, Yanagi, Kumiko Morita, tencho, Yoji Mikami, ♥NAE♥Cham♥ A.C.R. Programmer: Meijin, Hiro, Kobuta, Okaz@Kagawa, Kazuhito Nakai, Masakazu Matsusita, Hirotaka.A, Mikio, Hiroaki Watanabe, Shinichi.Y, Soji Seta, Zag2001, Kuwana, Katsumi Aoki Title Designer: Ukabin Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Shinkiro, Ikeno, Capcom Design Team Instruction Card Designer: Sakomizu, M★Ru, Y.Uchida Object Designer: G・Kamina, Zzak, Ikusan Z, akA maniA, Chimorin Shogun, Jun ★ Ikawa, Tomohiko Ohsumi, ★toshi@loveyuko★, RVT1000R (RC51), Yamancha, Hideya Takada, Rinboku, Hiranodaichi, Masatsugu Sato, Yoshihiko, Yo-He, A-Ko, Kana, Nara Effect Designer: Takep, Anz Background Designer: Chika Iwai, Yuki Kyotani, Tama, Saru, Kuwajima@C-ya, Goro Suzuki 2001, Inoyan, Naoko Niiyama, Ryo Uno, Akiko Hongou, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Kisabon, Chie Morisaki, Akiko Ohnishi, Youichi Tanoue, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Hiroyuki Imahori, Masanori Kajita Music Composer: Satoshi Ise Sound Designer: Masayuki Endo Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Dj: Hiroaki Asai Director: Hideaki Itsuno Assistant Producer: Takayoshi Terada, Kenji Itsuno Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Yasuhiro Kobayashi, Eiichi Yaji, H.Furubeppu, Kensuke Nakahara, kokoro, J.Nagai, Hagee, Akuta, Ojee, Shouden, Naoto Satou, Tsutomu Ikai, Yuriko Yamamoto, Michiyo Aoki, Takuya Shiraiwa, Shizuku Abe, Kaori Funyakoshi, Ayumi Comebara, Erik GENAZEA Suzuki, D44 (Bas), Knnit, Nuki♥Black, Xiao, DR.seno, Toshitaka Kawamoto, KIYOMATU★teacher, Ume-Zono, Bugcheck Team - Sarugakucho All SNK Staff All Capcom Staff ...And You ''EO'' version GCN Version Planner: Neo_G (H. Ishizawa), Takechan♥, ☆Oni-Suzuki☆, Mitsuaki Araki, Haman♥Satoru, Buruma (Kojimax) Visual Planner: Haruo Murata, Tomonori Ohnuma Programmer: Hyper Shinchan, Senor, Hard.Yas -GC-ism-, Yu Kawamura, Yanagi, Kumiko Morita, tencho, Yoji Mikami, ♥NAE♥Cham♥ A.C.R. Programmer: Meijin, Hiro, Kobuta, Okaz@Kagawa, Kazuhito Nakai, Masakazu Matsusita, Hirotaka.A, Mikio, Hiroaki Watanabe, Shinichi.Y, Soji Seta, Zag2001, Kuwana, Katsumi Aoki Title Designer: Ukabin Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Shinkiro, Ikeno, Capcom Design Team Instruction Card Designer: Sakomizu, M★Ru, Y.Uchida Object Designer: G・Kamina, Zzak, Ikusan Z, akA maniA, Chimorin Shogun, Jun ★ Ikawa, Tomohiko Ohsumi, ★toshi@loveyuko★, RVT1000R (RC51), Yamancha, Hideya Takada, Rinboku, Hiranodaichi, Masatsugu Sato, Yoshihiko, Yo-He, A-Ko, Kana, Nara Effect Designer: Takep, Anz Background Designer: Chika Iwai, Yuki Kyotani, Tama, Saru, Kuwajima@C-ya, Goro Suzuki 2001, Inoyan, Naoko Niiyama, Ryo Uno, Akiko Hongou, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Kisabon, Chie Morisaki, Akiko Ohnishi, Youichi Tanoue, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Hiroyuki Imahori, Masanori Kajita Music Composer: Satoshi Ise Sound Designer: Masayuki Endo Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Dj: Hiroaki Asai Director: Hideaki Itsuno Assistant Producer: Takayoshi Terada, Kenji Itsuno Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Yasuhiro Kobayashi, Eiichi Yaji, H.Furubeppu, Kensuke Nakahara, kokoro, J.Nagai, Hagee, Akuta, Ojee, Shouden, Naoto Satou, Tsutomu Ikai, Yuriko Yamamoto, Michiyo Aoki, Takuya Shiraiwa, Shizuku Abe, Kaori Funyakoshi, Ayumi Comebara, Erik GENAZEA Suzuki, D44 (Bas), Knnit, Nuki♥Black, Xiao, DR.seno, Toshitaka Kawamoto, KIYOMATU★teacher, Ume-Zono, Bugcheck Team - Sarugakucho All SNK Staff All Capcom Staff ...And You Xbox Version Planner: Neo_G (H. Ishizawa), Takechan♥, ☆Oni-Suzuki☆, Mitsuaki Araki, Haman♥Satoru, Buruma (Kojimax) Visual Planner: Haruo Murata, Tomonori Ohnuma Programmer: Hyper Shinchan, Senor, Hard.Yas -EO-ism-, Yu Kawamura, Yanagi, Kumiko Morita, tencho, Yoji Mikami, ♥NAE♥Cham♥ Network Programmer: Tomohiro Ueno, Batayon, Masao MATSUMOTO, Miss, Tetsuy@ Koide, Kentaro★Kaneko, Kaz Yunde, Jun Matsumoto, Shin., 516.Nakamura, Hitoshi.Yokota, Kohei Akiyama A.C.R. Programmer: Meijin, Hiro, Kobuta, Okaz@Kagawa, Kazuhito Nakai, Masakazu Matsusita, ♥Suekkojiru♥, Mikio, Hiroaki Watanabe, Shinichi.Y, Soji Seta, Zag2001, Kuwana, Katsumi Aoki Title Designer: Ukabin Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Shinkiro, Ikeno, Capcom Design Team Instruction Card Designer: Sakomizu, M★Ru, Y.Uchida Object Designer: G・Kamina, Zzak, Ikusan Z, akA maniA, Chimorin Shogun, Jun ★ Ikawa, Tomohiko Ohsumi, ★toshi@loveyuko★, RVT1000R (RC51), Yamancha, Hideya Takada, Rinboku, Hiranodaichi, Masatsugu Sato, Yoshihiko, Yo-He, A-Ko, Kana, Nara Effect Designer: Takep, Anz Background Designer: Chika Iwai, Yuki Kyotani, Tama, Saru, Kuwajima@C-ya, Goro Suzuki 2001, Inoyan, Naoko Niiyama, Ryo Uno, Akiko Hongou, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Kisabon, Chie Morisaki, Akiko Ohnishi, Youichi Tanoue, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Hiroyuki Imahori, Masanori Kajita Music Composer: Satoshi Ise Sound Designer: Masayuki Endo, Hiroaki (X68k) Kondo Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Dj: Hiroaki Asai Director: Hideaki Itsuno Assistant Producer: Takayoshi Terada, Kenji Itsuno Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Yasuhiro Kobayashi, Eiichi Yaji, H.Furubeppu, Kensuke Nakahara, kokoro, J.Nagai, Hagee, Akuta, Ojee, Shouden, Naoto Satou, Tsutomu Ikai, Yuriko Yamamoto, Michiyo Aoki, Takuya Shiraiwa, Shizuku Abe, Kaori Funyakoshi, Ayumi Comebara, Erik GENAZEA Suzuki, D44 (Bas), Knnit, Nuki♥Black, Xiao, DR.seno, Toshitaka Kawamoto, KIYOMATU★teacher, Ume-Zono : Bugcheck Team: Junya Yoshimura, Yuuzou Ichikawa, Yng.j.Matsubara, Y.Fukuda, Yuusaku Ueno, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Motohiro Kawakatu, Shigeyoshi Kuwamura, Hitoshi Hashimoto, Kenji Shimizu, Daisuke Ishii, Masanori Ezoe, Tomoharu Sakota, Junnosuke Miyamoto, Akira Tateishi, Kouta Sasaki, Tatsuya Hasegawa, Kazuo Shouno, Hideki Ishizuka, Kohji Okada, Jinichi Tokutomi, Toshihiro Komiya, Takashi Kikuchi, Hiroshi Terada, Masafumi Chigusa, Ryuuji Kida, Jun Tamura, Sarugakucho All SNK Staff All Capcom Staff ...And You Box Art Image:CapSNK2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:CapSNK2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:CapSNK2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:CapcomSNK2EOJapan.png|EO Japan Image:CapcomSNK2EOEurope.png|EO Europe Merchandise and Advertisement Image:CapSNK2OST.png|''OST'' Image:CapSNK2Flyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:CapSNK2Guidebook.png|Enterbrain Guidebook External links *Official site (archive, Japanese) *Wikipedia article *SNK wikia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:Crossover Games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2001 video games